


Potentially

by kankokujinpoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd gym life, Bokuto and Akaashi always make an appearance, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Respectful Kuroo, So does Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankokujinpoi/pseuds/kankokujinpoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo feels a tall presence standing over him while he bends down to tie his shoe. A quick glance up and he sees a streak of silver.</p><p>“What is it, Lev?”</p><p>“Kuroo-san, what do you think of Tsukishima?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potentially

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is really… I just kind of wanted Lev to like Tsukishima I think. And for Kuroo to be stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Kuroo looks up, mid bunny-ear, “Tsukishima?”

Lev fidgets with the hem of his shorts, avoiding eye contact with the older boy, “yeah.”

Kuroo finishes tying his shoe and even reties his other shoe. He sees Lev rock on his heels out of the corner of his eye, patiently waiting for Kuroo's answer. 

“He's got potential. I think he's pretty good at reading plays, tall, and learning quickly how to become a strong blocker.” 

It irritates Kuroo slightly that even when he stands straight he has to lift his eyes to look Lev in the eyes. The taller boy is still playing with a now loose string on his shorts, still rocking on his heels. Very unlike Lev, Kuroo thinks. Everything the boy does is usually full of enthusiasm, ferocity, a certain fearlessness that comes close to that of the shrimpy one on Tsukishima's team. 

But the Lev in front of him is subdued, cautious. In the short time he's known Lev he's never known the boy to be so timid. The fray on his shorts is getting bigger, the string longer. 

Kuroo tilts his head like he's trying to hear on another frequency. When nothing meets his ears, he rolls his neck and starts to walk towards their sleeping room. The two are the last ones in the 3rd gymnasium after another long practice match. Tsukishima left with Hinata, in good spirits since the Cats beat the Owls three games to two. Of course he can't let the chance to rub salt in wound go to waste. Akaashi and Bokuto shortly after, using the excuse they “forgot” something in the main gym. 

“What about outside of volleyball?”

Again, Kuroo's head tilts. When he turns to face Lev he's surprised that the bright green eyes are fixed on him. There's a small hint of his usual ferocity that Kuroo's not sure he likes. 

Kuroo isn't ready to have this conversation, especially not with Lev of all people. He's been doing a great job of avoiding the sidelong glances from both Bokuto and Akaashi, but he's never had to fully deflect a direct question of his feelings towards the blonde. 

It's obvious what Kuroo thinks about Tsukishima, isn't it? Maybe not to the first years, with all of their “new” and “weird” feelings. To those with a better grasp on such things, those with experience, it's pretty obvious. Bokuto and Akaashi definitely have the experience. 

Even Daichi and Sugawara send him sly looks when Tsukishima naturally makes his way towards Kuroo after practice matches. 

He's not trying to scare the kid away or anything, he knows he's got a few years up on him. Kuroo's had his share of dates, share of... experiences, that he's sure Tsukishima has yet to think about. And so what if he finds the way Tsukishima's eyes glow when he knows he's read Bokuto's spike perfectly prettier than any of the stars in the sky. Or how the smirk on Tsukishima's face when he completely shuts out one of shrimpy's spikes makes his heart beat faster than running Shinzen's hill sprint penalty. Kuroo has restraint. He's well aware of the difference of age, difference of maturity (even though Tsukishima might beg to differ), that the two have. So for now, he's good with just being there for the younger boy. As a friend, mentor, he'll take anything he can get. 

“He's kind of a stick in the mud, don't you think?” Kuroo isn't worried about the boy standing in front of him, another first year, calling him on his bullshit. He could convince Lev the sky is green and the grass is blue if he had enough time. 

He puts on his Cheshire grin and signals for Lev to leave the gym first, turning off the lights and closing the door behind them.

“I think he's kind of funny.” Lev says, handing Kuroo his water bottle. “I thought you kind of thought he was funny, too.”

“Why do you say that?” Kuroo takes a swig from his water bottle. Warm.

“Because you're always smiling at him.”

Kuroo almost spits out his drink, “well, yeah, I guess you could say I think he's a funny guy.”

It's Lev's turn to tilt his head like a confused animal. 

“Hmm...” Kuroo tries to save face, “Tsukki is funny because he's a stick in the mud. He needs to loosen up.” 

Kuroo gives the taller boy a light push, “come on, it's getting late, we need to wash up.”

That seems to satisfy Lev's curiosity. They walk to their sleeping area in silence. Both seem to be lost in their own thoughts. 

Just as the two reach the entrance Lev speaks up again, “I think Tsukishima would be a nice guy once you got to know him. His friend with the freckles always seems happy to be around him.”

“I'm sure you're right, Lev. His sarcasm and wit are just cover ups for the big ball of fluff that is Tsukishima.”

“You think so, Kuroo-san?” Lev's eyes widen and his smile is just as wide. Does Lev not know what sarcasm is? 

“Sure, let's go. You need to wash up and eat before bed.” Kuroo puts on his captain hat and ushers the younger boy inside, glad to see Kenma, his silent friend, waiting for him. 

~

The next morning Kuroo is exhausted. He waited until Lev was finished in the bathroom to take his turn to wash up. He spent a little longer than necessary in the warm water. He was trying to drown any thoughts of a certain blonde. A certain blonde that a certain silver-haired boy kept bringing up over and over again. Even as Kuroo takes his seat next to Bokuto and Akaashi with his breakfast tray in hand he can't stop wondering why Lev is so interested in what Kuroo thinks about the blonde. 

Then he gets caught up in a story Bokuto is telling about one of his teammates sleepwalking last night and has almost forgotten about the weirdness of his own teammate. Akaashi is even joining in on the story, trying to hide a smile. Kenma joins the table and there's a familiarity that covers Kuroo like a warm blanket. Back to normal. He even catches Tsukishima's eyes when the first years shuffle in for breakfast and gives him a small smile. There are butterflies in his stomach when Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but tries to hide a smile of his own. Yes, back to normal. 

But then Kuroo sees that flash of silver again. This time, it's not standing over him, but over Tsukishima and his freckled friend. 

If his hair hadn't been already standing on end Kuroo thinks it would be at the sight of Lev smiling and talking with Tsukishima and his freckled friend. He has a perfect view of the whole scene. Bokuto and Akaashi's voices are slowing fading, he's trying his hardest to hear what's being said two tables over. 

He can't really hear the conversation, but he can try his hand (or eyes) at reading lips. 

He thinks Lev is asking how their breakfast is.

He thinks Tsukishima says fine.

He thinks Lev is asking about the eggs.

He thinks Tsukishima is telling him don't eat them. They taste like shit.

He think Lev is asking to sit down with them.

He thinks Tsukishima just told him to fuck off... oh wait, no. Lev is sitting!

Lev is smiling, green eyes complimenting Tsukishima's golden ones. There isn't a smile on Tsukishima's face, but is that a hint of amusement Kuroo detects? 

Lev is talking and judging by the shaking of Freckle's shoulders it's about something funny. Freckles says something back and Lev laughs, glancing towards Tsukishima. Before Kuroo can get a good reading of Tsukishima's expression a hand it blocking his view.

“Earth to Kuroo, you still with us?” Bokuto's hands are now waving frantically in Kuroo's face. 

“Yah, out of my face.” Kuroo swats the hands away like flies. 

“You're spacing out.” Akaashi comments.

“You're staring.” Kenma clarifies.

Kuroo wills his face not to heat, but he knows Kenma is right on the money. Akaashi probably is too, but has a little more tact when it comes to calling him out. 

“What were you staring at?” Bokuto, though, is totally clueless. 

Kuroo looks up and watches the three first years putting their dishes in the bin. Freckles walks ahead of the taller two boys, smiling to himself for reasons Kuroo rather not think about. Lev is in the middle, still talking Tsukishima's ear off. 

Bokuto follows Kuroo's line of sight and gives a low whistle. “Did your first year giant just swoop in on your blonde bombshell?” 

Not as clueless as Kuroo thought. Not as tactful as Akaashi. Even closer on the money than Kenma. 

Kuroo, wilted in defeat, is about to agree with Bokuto. Surrender in the never waged war for Tsukishima's affection. How Lev; bouncy, vibrant, exhausting, Lev could so casually earn even the smallest ounce of Tsukishima's attention is beyond Kuroo. 

Then, Tsukshima's eyes are on Kuroo. One eyebrow raised he glances towards the excited boy leading him out of the cafeteria. Lev is too busy talking with Freckles to notice the look, not that it was meant for Lev anyway. 

It's only meant for Kuroo.

“You worried, bro?” Kuroo hears Bokuto, but his eyes are still on Tsukishima.

Kuroo shrugs, meant for both Boktuo and Tsukishima. He mouths the words 'have fun' to Tsukishima and smiles when Tsukishima visibly sighs. He glances around, making sure no one else is watching, and quickly flips Kuroo the bird. He's smiling, though. An actual smile, just quick enough before he disappears out of the cafeteria. 

“What did you say? You worried?” He turns, noticing all three boys at the table are waiting to hear the answer to Boktuo's questions.

Kuroo doesn't want to get ahead of himself. There's still a slight chance that Tsukishima might go for the loud, energetic, type. But something tells Kuroo that he might enjoy someone more down to earth, more quick-witted, someone who knows what sarcasm is and how to use it.

“Potentially.”


End file.
